This invention relates to a computer system for executing a workflow program including work procedures, and more particularly, to a computer system for executing prior verification processing of verifying an operation environment of a management subject resource for an operation of the work procedure.
When a computer system including management subject resources (information technology (IT) resources) including at least one of a server, a network, or a storage is operated, work for changing a configuration of the management subject resource is necessary. The work for changing the configuration of the management subject resource includes work of installing software, and a setup work for software including setting of parameters. If a worker manually carries out the configuration change work, a work period may increase due to additional work caused by a work error due to unfamiliarity and inattentiveness of the worker. The following automated processing is prevailing. Specifically, in order to prevent the work period from extending, a management computer included in the computer system converts the manual configuration change work into an automatic operation flow such as a script in advance. Then, a small number of parameters are input to the management computer, and the management computer carries out an automated operation flow, thereby carrying out the configuration change work in a short period requiring almost no human intervention. The automated processing is realized by the management computer carrying out the automated flow based on the automated flow or job describing in which sequence and on which host various procedures of the automated processing such as execution commands, command lines, and scripts are executed when a predetermined condition is satisfied. It should be noted that the predetermined condition includes a case where a predetermined time has elapsed after the automated flow has been once carried out, a case where a schedule set in advance is reached, and a case where a predetermined event is generated.
Work for checking whether the automated flow is carried out on schedule, or is carried out without a problem is necessary for the management computer to surely carry out the automated flow without a problem.
As the background art of this technical field, there are known Japanese Patent Application Laid-open JP 2008-234276 A and International Patent Publication WO 2010/050524 A.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open JP 2008-234276 A, there is a description (refer to Abstract) that “If a scheduled operation of a job needs to be executed at time and date other than system time and date of a host, instructions of the time and date and a progress speed of time are issued from the local time and date and progress speed instruction part 102. The virtual time management part 103 calculates local time and date while using information on the instructed time and date and progress speed of time and system time and date 104 as inputs, and notifies the schedule management part 105 thereof. The schedule management part 105 reads the schedule definition 107, and requests a notification of a notification time list 109 listing start times of jobs which can be executed starting from the local time and date from the virtual time and date management part 103. If jobs which can be executed at the local time and date exist, the schedule management part 105 notifies the execution part 110 of the jobs, and controls the execution part 110 to read a job execution definition 108 from the job information storage part 10 and execute the job execution definition 108.”
Moreover, in International Patent Publication WO 2010/050524 A, there is a description (refer to Abstract) that “This invention provides a computer system for managing a batch job. The computer system includes: a storage part for storing at least one job template; and an execution part for executing generation or update of a job net definition following a condition defined in the at least one job template, generation or update a job net, or discovery of a conflict of a job by using at least one attribute or a relationship in a set of data including at least one predetermined attribute of a configuration element and a relationship between the configuration element and another configuration element, the set of data being held in a repository and updatable by discovery of detecting information on a configuration element.”